


Personal Lives Exposed

by HWIAP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, btw Reality Master is Max, i think i remembered that right, may or may not mention that in the actual fanfic, not totally at least, so it isn't just pulled outta thin air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reality Master has trapped Ladybug and Chat Noir, and their transformations are running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secrets are Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> First Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, so hopefully it turns out alright! Sorry the summary isn't that great, I'm really bad at them.

This akuma is a particularly crafty one - one that goes by Reality Master and has the ability to make video game characters come to life. His characters wreak havoc, and currently Ladybug and Chat Noir are trapped in a backroom of the local arcade with no escape and their transformation power running low. Trying to leave now though would just get them captured and they know it. Reality Master has the arcade swarmed with video game creatures of various resolutions and danger levels.

“My Lady, I know you’ve said before that you want our personal selves to stay secret, but-“

“I know, Chat, I know,” Ladybug interrupts, her earring beeping again as it continues to run lower and lower. His ring beeps in response, leaving both of them with no spots left. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“We keep this secret from everyone.”

“Of course,” he agrees, bowing. His arrogance is set aside, his facade hidden away. He’s teased about them knowing each other outside of ‘work’ before, going on dates and getting to know each other more, but that was always play. He always expected to be shot down - as much as that hurt for him to have to realize.

Ladybug - Marinette, as she’s about to be - has always been curious to know who Chat Noir really is, but her fears of her own personality bumbling through and breaking her Ladybug guise has kept her from fully leaping into it. That and how is she supposed to explain to someone that may or may not like her in a romantic way - her partner in curing akumas and taking down Hawk Moth once and for all - that she has her heart set on some guy from her school? Words have a spectacular ability to fail her when she needs them most.

“Good. Then I guess there’s no point in waiting for poor Tikki to be completely drained.” With a bit of a dejected sigh, Marinette calls Tikki out, losing her transformation as the small creature practically floats into her purse, drained and in need of food. “Eat up, we’ll need to be at full energy to take on Reality Master.”

She looks up to see Chat Noir’s reaction, just to find him staring at her with his eyes wide and ring continuing to beep as it warns him of losing his transformation. “So that ‘important top-secret thing’…”

“Is that really what you’re going to here?” Marinette snorts and rolls her eyes at him, part of her relieved that this is his reaction to finding out who she is. Good, that must mean he doesn’t know her, right? If he knew her, surely he would have responded differently.

Chat doesn’t have the chance to respond, Plagg popping from his ring, exhausted and making it known, leaving Adrien in place of Chat Noir.

“A-Adrien?”


	2. The Masks are Back On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a brief discussion, then decide to save the real conversation for after rescuing the person from the akuma.

Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. The same annoyingly confident, obnoxiously flirty pun maker is the same person as her secret classroom crush.

This is all a bit much for Marinette to try processing at once, leaving her the typical stammering mess whenever confronted with her crush. “I- Um- Eh-“

“Marinette,” Adrien says, cutting her off before the stammering continues and embarrasses her more. He smiles down at her then rubs the back of his neck, looking away a little awkwardly. “Let’s talk about this after Ladybug and Chat Noir have taken care of this akuma.”

“But- Shouldn’t-“

“He’s right!” Tikki’s red head pokes up from inside Marinette’s little purse, a cookie in her tiny hands as she munches away. “Wait to settle feelings and everything until after this is over with. That way you two have time to think about things a little bit more. Besides! I’m almost full and ready to go again. We need to purify this akuma quickly!”

Marinette sighs and nods, petting the top of Tikki’s head gently with her index finger. The small creature giggles and continues to enjoy her treat, slowly refilling her energy.

Plagg shoots up from the ground, right between Adrien and Marinette, tosses a wedge of cheese up and catches it with his mouth, eating it in one gulp. For someone who’s used to watching her kwami nibble at a cookie, seeing a kwami just swallow a piece of cheese in one gulp was disconcerting to Marinette.

“Does he always eat like that?”

“Unfortunately.” Adrien sighs, then chuckles a little when Plagg gives him a look. “He really likes cheese.”

A crash and a scream from outside the door brings the two teens back to what’s going on, and they look at each other for a second before calling out for their transformations.

“So then, Chat Noir, let’s bring this Reality Master back to reality.”

“Let’s get to it then, My Lady.” He grins at her, his signature Chat Noir grin that’s filled to the brim with arrogance, then bursts out the door, leaving Ladybug to leap out behind him, wrestling with her annoyance about his flirtation and the fact that it’s Adrien Agreste behind the mask flirting with her.

They certainly need to talk about this after they purify the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing I've got written at the moment, but I plan on doing at least one more part. (It won't be them fighting the Reality Master though. I'm not writing a fight scene. No thank you.)


	3. Miraculous Marinette & Adrien Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally have a chance to properly talk about their identities.

After the akuma has been purified and set free and the world cleansed of all the video game characters, Ladybug and Chat Noir sent Max on his way home, leaving the two of them on the roof of the arcade together. Once again, their transformations are running out, but neither of them make a move to run off to keep their identities secret. There’s no point to that anymore.

They stand and stare at each other, neither really knowing what to do.

The silence ends when they simultaneously call for their kwami to come out, losing their transformations so they’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, teenagers in the same class but that rarely ever talk.

“S-So, um, Adrien…” Marinette attempts to start the conversation, but she’s reduced to stammering and not knowing how to form a complete thought. It ends up with her just grinning, the same embarrassed grin that’s accompanied by her hand on the back of her neck when she realizes she has no idea what to do at all because she just can’t think right around him.

It doesn’t take him long at all to realize that she isn’t going to be saying anything else. He’s still in shock and honestly a bit freaked out over finding out who Ladybug really is, but he’s always managed to keep himself composed. It was probably the only perk he got from having to model for his father the majority of his life: the ability to act. So he smiles and bows to her, just like Chat Noir would with Ladybug, and looks up at her. “Well, My Lady, I’m happy to finally know who you are behind that mask.”

Having him act so similar to Chat does a lot to help Marinette relax. Just like in the closet, she was so much more comfortable and wasn’t a stammering mess when they were acting as Chat Noir and Ladybug. Her grin melts and becomes a more natural smile, and she ends up giggling. “You and all your flirting.” Even though she’s teasing him, this time her cheeks are actually coloring.

Because it’s Adrien that’s flirting with her this time. Cool guy Adrien, the most handsome guy in their school and so sweet and kind and-

She makes a noise as another realization hits her: Adrien Agreste has been heavily flirting with her since just after they started working together. She hadn’t fully grasped that concept until now.

“Uh- Marinette?” Adrien blinks up at her, straightening up. “You okay?”

“Ah! Yes! Just fine!” Her grin is plastic like before, her posture rigid. But then she starts to relax as he stares at her, his worry only slightly veiled.

He’s special, but he isn’t out of her league. Not like she used to think. He’s still kind and handsome and cool, but he’s also a huge dweeb and a flirt and a guy that doesn’t know when to not make puns.

She giggles again, then laughs. “Yeah, I’m totally fine, and you’re a huge dork.”

“I- Uh- Thank you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna do at least one more chapter


	4. Grouping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Ladybug and Chat Noir know each others identities, and they're tossed right into a group project. But Alya is suspicious of how Marinette is suddenly able to talk to Adrien without embarrassment and plans on getting to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WAS RIGHT ABOUT MAX? I WAS. HAHAH. VIDEO GAMES. YESSSS.  
> Okay that was all. On to the actual fic now.

The two parted ways soon after - Adrien having a shoot to get to and Marinette having homework she had put aside - with a wave and a ‘see you tomorrow!’. Marinette was on cloud nine as she practically skipped home, humming to herself as she scampered up to her room, past her parents - who share a very knowing glance and smile - and right to her diary to record what happened.

Tomorrow was a shock to Alya, who watched as Marinette bounded right up to Adrien as he stepped from his limo and greeted him without a stammer on her lips.

“Wow, Marinette, you and Adrien have certainly gotten close since school got out yesterday.” Even though she’s happy for her friend, she’s very curious and maybe a little miffed. How did she suddenly overcome her inability to even speak properly around him? When did she get the confidence necessary to do anything with him?

Marinette realizes that she can’t say anything without giving up her identity as Ladybug - and Adrien’s identity as Chat Noir - and is left to try scrambling something up. Adrien beats her to it though, picking up the ball before it can hit the ground. “We got trapped in the arcade yesterday! It was pretty scary up until Chat Noir and Ladybug came and kicked butt. It was so cool watching them in action, wasn’t it, Marinette?”

“Ohhh yeah! It was very cool! They’re so suave!” She nods along eagerly, glad he’s good at coming up with believable stories on the spot.

“Uh-huhh… Well, we should probably get to class. We’ve got another group project starting today. Remember?”

Marinette deflated immediately, thinking back to the last group project they had to do and everything that went with it.

“Oh cheer up, Marinette! Maybe this time we’ll be in a group together!” Alya elbows her lightly, and the three of them head inside, chattering about the last project and interviewing Marinette on how it was working with Chloé and Sabrina.

They’re settled in their usual seats once the class begins, and Marinette is very attentive as the group project gets explained. At least, she tries to be. All she can think of is whether she’ll be in a group with Adrien - and what her and Adrien even are at the moment. Marinette likes Adrien; Chat Noir likes Ladybug. Does she like Chat Noir? Does he like Marinette?

She’s completely zoned out by the time groups are assigned, only coming back when Alya elbows her. “Hey, girl, we’re all in a group this time! Guess it works out with all our skills, huh? My script-writing and filming, Nino’s sound and help with filming, Adrien’s acting, and your costuming!”

“Ah- Yeah!” Marinette grins, glad she got to be in the group with her friends this time. Her eyes go to Chloé, who’s currently glaring right in her direction. She gives a wave to the blonde, who only huffs and starts to give orders to Kim and Max. “So… What’s the project?”

“You weren’t listening.” Alya isn’t asking: she’s stating. She knows her friend well - she honestly doesn’t even know why she was expecting any different from her at this point. “Doesn’t matter, you always do well regardless. You’re pretty lucky like that. Let’s just meet up together after school. How about… Your place, Marinette?” There’s a glint in her eyes that Marinette knows well - she plans on walking there with her and interrogating her on the way about what really happened between her and Adrien.

“Um, sure! My parents wouldn’t mind. They like making treats for friends! I’ll just have to clean up a bit…” No way can she have Adrien over with the wreck it is now - and maybe this way it’ll get her out of having Alya interrogate her.

The latter hope is blown out of the water when Alya responds with a chipper, “I can help with that!”

“Just call me once you’re ready for us,” Nino says, grinning.

“I’ve got a shoot right after school.” Adrien seems apologetic about that fact, and Nino pats his shoulder. “I hope you guys don’t mind if you have to wait on me. I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Nah, dude! It’s fine, we get it.”

“Then it’s settled! We’ll all meet at Marinette’s place after we’ve cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! (I hope.) I've had an idea to add to this, so the story will be longer than I originally planned. Hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it to, and hopefully you all enjoy it as well! I'm sure what I want to do is obvious based on the title of the work.


	5. Lady Wifi Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to clean Marinette's room for the group project, a certain snoopy friend happens upon a diary a certain airhead happened to leave open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who's only watching the American version of Miraculous Ladybug, for there are references to episodes that have not shown in the US. Nothing major, I promise! Also, this chapter is twice as long because my lovely beta suggested that I put something plotty into the chapter besides just the interrogation between Marinette and Alya.

“I cannot believe you, girl,” Alya complains, starting on her interrogation the moment the two are off school grounds and walking to Marinette’s house, “What even happened yesterday? Details, Marinette, don’t leave out the details! Like how did you manage to talk to him at all trapped in there? You can hardly talk to him under normal circumstances!”

“I, uh… I guess it was the pressure of the situation? Dire things and all of that.” She gives her friend a nervous grin, wishing she had Adrien here to back her up and come up with something again.

Now that she thinks about it, he’s always been there backing her up when it comes to disappearances and odd things like that happening. No wonder, since he’s always had to do the same thing. How had they never noticed it was each other?

Alya snaps her fingers in front of Marinette’s face, and she nearly stumbles over from the shock of it. “He-l-l-oooo? Are you even listening to me? Paris to Marinette! What is going on with you? I was just saying how you never take me seriously, and you’re doing just that right now!” She’s clearly getting impatient, and Marinette can’t blame her.

After all, she has to keep so many things secret from her. But does she really? The answer to that is immediate: yes - of course she does. Having anybody know her identity as the Miraculous Ladybug - especially the person who runs the Ladyblog - puts her personal life at risk. And her friends and family, too. She can’t risk someone going after Alya or her parents or Nino or anyone else she cares about.

“I’m sorry, Alya, I really am. Things just… Kinda happened yesterday, I don’t really know how to explain. It was all a blur of events and confusion - and Ladybug was there and Chat Noir at some point, too… It was just a whole big mess and I guess somewhere along the way it just got easier to talk with Adrien?” That’s all pretty true. She isn’t lying to her best friend - not necessarily, at least. The whole of what happened in the arcade really had been a mess of confusion with Ladybug and Chat Noir, just not necessarily how Alya is going to think of it.

But that’s the best she can do without putting her friend at risk.

Alya sighs and shakes her head. “You are the absolute worst at explaining things, you know? But hey, I’m glad you and Adrien are actually talking. And that you can, you know, even talk to him in the first place.” She’s trying hard to be happy for her friend, but it’s hard when she can so clearly see that there’s still something being hidden from her. Sure, she jumps to conclusions a lot, but there is something blatantly wrong with all of this.

If only she could put her finger on it.

Marinette feels bad, not knowing how to cheer up her friend. So instead, she just brings up a whole other topic: “What do you want as treats? Since you’re helping me clean my room, you should get to choose.”

That perks the other up, and the rest of the walk to the Dupain-Cheng household is spent with the two girls chattering - Alya asking about if there are any specials and what ingredients they have, Marinette making suggestions about new desserts her parents have thought of and what she thinks of them. The whole thing regarding Adrien is forgotten - for the moment.

He stays forgotten until the two of them are in Marinette’s room, attempting to hide just how obsessed with Adrien she is. Marinette is quickly going through the photos she has on her computer, trying to find a new background picture that ISN’T Adrien, and Alya is going around picking up all the pictures of him and shoving them into drawers - until she sees an open diary with a pen next to it.

Being a curious reporter, of course she has to go check it out. They’re friends, after all, right? She’s allowed to be curious about what her best friend is hiding from her, right? It only takes a quick glance over the most current entry - dated to be from yesterday - for Alya to gasp.

The gasp catches Marinette’s attention, but it’s already too late - Alya has her diary and is intensely reading the newest entry, her eyes wide.

“Marinette? You…?”

“I-I can explain, I swear!”

But before she can fully form some sort of good excuse, Alya cuts off her thoughts with something she never would have expected - a huge grin and a laugh. “I KNEW Ladybug was someone from our school! There was no way that textbook was just a coincidence! And how else would she have been in our school when it got coated in goo? I don’t know how I didn’t make the connections before! And- Girl- How did YOU not notice it was Adrien that was FLIRTING with you? Come on, seriously? I am ashamed!”

Marinette stares at her, the dread of the whole situation slowly dissipating. Alya is… Happy about this? “You’re not mad that I kept it a secret…? That I didn’t tell you…?”

“I mean, it kinda hurts that you can’t trust your best friend… But I guess that just comes with the superhero territory, huh? I won’t tell a soul, promise.” She winks, then closes the diary with a snap and holds it out. “But I WILL try to get you two together. Just you wait. I’ll get sick while we’re working on the project- Or pretend to faint- Or act like I have some kind of family emergency!”

“Alya, you’re forgetting that Nino is coming, too.”

“I’ll just take him with me! I’ve got your side, promise.”

“Oh, Alya, you’re too good to me!” Marinette hugs her best friend with a giggle, and Alya hugs her back with another laugh. “By the way, none of this goes on your Ladyblog. Okay?”

She gives an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes, slumping against her friend. “Fiiiiine. But I’ll definitely get Ladybug and Chat Noir together - think of how much that’ll spice up my blog!”


	6. Kwami Discovery and Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya finds out about Tikki, then the boys get invited over. From there, Nino helps Alya in getting Marinette and Adrien alone together - while Marinette goes back to struggling just a bit with her handsome crush being around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays in writing.

The two girls giggle about Ladybug’s adventures and what Marinette should do about Adrien being Chat Noir as they finish cleaning her room up, her parents intervening at one point to deliver the cookies. The two had shut up pretty quickly, not wanting to out Marinette. They smiled and set the cookie platter down before retreating back down the ladder, leaving the two girls alone again.

“Should we text the guys saying we’re ready? I can’t see any other pictures of Adrien around here…” Marinette snags a cookie from the platter and takes a bite out of it before hearing a cough come from the purse on her desk. “Oh! Tikki! I’m sorry, I completely forgot!” She grabs another cookie and goes to her purse, opening it up and sliding the cookie inside. The little red kwami nibbles on the cookie as she flies out of the purse, holding onto it and blinking as she looks around at the room’s makeover.

“Uh- Marinette? You wanna explain what just came out of your purse? I mean, it’s cute and all, but…” Alya was mumbling around a cookie, the sight of Tikki not enough of a shock to make her stop wanting to eat the cookie in her mouth.

Tikki goes up and rests on Marinette’s shoulder, continuing to munch on her cookie. She looks up at the girl, making it clear that she has no intention of introducing herself. “This is Tikki. I, um… Don’t really know how to properly explain her. She’s the one that grants me the ability to become Ladybug. My little mentor.” She pets the top of her kwami’s head with a smile, very grateful to have her. “Adrien’s got one, too. His looks a little like a cat, kinda like how Tikki looks a little like a ladybug.”

Alya slowly nods, her eyes stuck on the small creature eating the cookie. “I’m assuming I can’t take a picture of her for my Ladyblog?"

“Correct. No pictures.”

“Boooo. I’m only keeping this quiet because you’re my best friend. Otherwise this would totally be all over my Ladyblog.”

“And that’s why you’re my best friend ever, Alya.” Marinette grins at her, and Alya grins back.

Tikki looks between the two of them, finishing off the cookie. “Isn’t there a project you two should be working on?”

“Yes! Right!” Marinette snatches up her phone, easily texting both Nino and Adrien that they’re ready to get the project started. “I’m sorry Tikki, you’ll have to hide again. Nino doesn’t know about any of this.” The kwami nods and goes to hide, leaving the two girls alone again.

The boys show up soon enough, Marinette’s parents showing them upstairs and giving them a wave before disappearing once again - probably to make more treats so they can come peek in on what their daughter is doing.

“Okay, where should we begin?” Alya clasps her hands together, looking between the three of her friends eagerly, thinking up ways to get herself and Nino out of the room so Marinette and Adrien can have some time to themselves. “Ah! I’ve got it! How about Marinette gets Adrien’s sizes for his costume while Nino and I talk script?”

Marinette’s face goes bright, and she shakes her head, gesturing at her neck in the universal ‘stop talking’ motion. No way does she want to do something like that! That would just be embarrassing! Having to take Adrien’s sizes? No way could she keep herself calm in that kind of situation regardless of how calm she is around him now! That would be too much.

“That isn’t really necessary, Alya. I have my sizes memorized and they actually got updated today so they’re perfect. I could just give them to Marinette and we could all talk about script together.”

Alya seems a little defeated by that, but Marinette’s certainly relieved. Sure, it would’ve been good practice to size someone that isn’t herself or a mannequin, but she just isn’t ready for something like that with him.

Nino glances to Alya, quickly understands what’s going on, and clasps a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Then how about you two just discuss what to actually make? We know our time period, know our dude, Alya and I can totally handle the draft of the script while you and Marinette work on a design for your costume.” He gives a grin to his best friend, attempting to help out Alya in her mission to get them in separate pairs.

“Ohh, good idea, Nino! Let’s do that!” Alya grins, jumping on the idea.

Marinette glances at Adrien, who’s already looking down at her. “Well… I mean… Nino’s got a point. Shortens the time we’ll have to work on this, right? And I certainly can’t do script writing. But if you want to, you totally can! I’m not saying you can’t, I’m just saying I totally cannot and would be much better starting on-“

“Sure,” Adrien interrupts, stopping her before she can get on a never-ending train of trying to explain herself.

“Eh?” She stares at him, not getting what he was saying ‘sure’ to.

He smiles at her, doing his cute little head tilt that she just can’t handle. He isn’t out of her league anymore, as she knows, but the fact that it’s still Adrien Agreste is still something that causes Marinette’s thoughts to go haywire sometimes. “I’ve always wanted to see you in the act of designing.”

“Oh- Uh- Sure! Okay. Let’s work on this design together.” Marinette smiles back at him, happy to get to design something for him again. The bowler hat had been a struggle, but honestly designing a historical costume is going to be so much easier. Especially since she’ll have him right there to give his opinion in the moment.

“Great! Okay, you two, work in here while Nino and I work downstairs so we don’t get distracted.” Alya grabs Nino’s hand and leads the way out, pulling him to the ladder and disappearing quickly. Nino is right after her, giving the two of them a thumbs up and a grin before shutting the hatch.

Marinette stares at the hatch for a moment, then grins up at Adrien before moving over to her work area. “Then I guess we should get started, huh…?”


	7. Kwami Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are working rather diligently until Plagg butts in with his nonchalance and carelessness, breaking the awkward mood the two had by making it even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i regret doing titles and summaries for each chapter

Once Marinette is set up for designing, she’s in the zone and much more relaxed. Tikki and Plagg are out, too, Tikki by Marinette’s sketchbook and Plagg on Adrien’s shoulder. It’s quiet for a while, the only sounds being Marinette’s sketching. Adrien is leaning over her shoulder, and the two are mumbling to each other about the design and how accurate it needs to be and what materials she could potentially use.

“Ah, by the way-“ She turns to look back at him, intending on asking about his sizes, but she hadn’t been expecting to have their faces so close. Her cheeks heat up, and his do the same.

They stare at each other for a moment, the silence being broken by Plagg. “Would you two just kiss already?”

“Plagg!” Adrien turns to look at his kwami, and Marinette quickly looks back down at her sketch, her cheeks flaring red. She just realized something: she’s already kissed Adrien. When he was turned against her, she had to kiss him to get him to turn back.

Does that even count as a kiss? It was done to keep him from testing out his Cataclysm on her, after all. It wasn’t meant to be a kiss. So surely it doesn’t count, right?

“You’re very red, Marinette. What’s the matter? You’ve already kissed.” Tikki stares up at her, sounding so innocent and confused about her issue right now.

What she says only makes her blush brighter, and she makes a shushing sound. “Tikki…!”

“Well you like him, right? And he likes you, right?”

Marinette makes a sound and glances behind her, worried that Adrien’s still there. He isn’t. He’s on the other side of her room, his face just as red as hers feels hot, talking to Plagg in the same hushed tone that she’s using.

“He likes Ladybug,” she mumbles, looking back down at Tikki.

“But you ARE Ladybug! And it’s not like you dislike Chat Noir, right?”

“As much as an annoyance as he can be…” But one of those reasons was because of how flirty he seemed. Adrien isn’t flirtatious, though. In all the times of him being Chat Noir, she never saw him really flirt with anyone other than her - as either Ladybug or as Marinette. “Oh.”

Tikki giggles, pleased that she’s realizing things. Marinette looks back at Adrien again, this time catching his gaze on complete accident. Neither of them look away, but they both begin to blush more.

He gives an awkward grin, and she makes a noise at how utterly adorable he looks. How adorable he acts. She smiles back at him, feeling just as awkward as he looks. “So… Marinette… What are your feelings towards Chat Noir…?”

He’s right to the question, and she doesn’t quite know how to feel about it. “I… Don’t dislike him… He’s a flirt and all, but I enjoy having him as a partner… And enjoy having him around…” It feels weird, talking about Chat Noir as if she doesn’t know that it’s Adrien, but he had asked about Chat Noir specifically - not about him as a whole. “I would certainly… Date him…” Hopefully this is what he was hoping to hear.

Based on how his face lights up, she thinks it’s safe to say that’s what he was getting at. “And would you date me?”

“O-Of course! I would love to date you!” Realizing that this was way too enthusiastic a response, she hides her face in her hands, desperately hoping that he can’t see her glowing red face. She peeks her face out when she hears him chuckle, relaxing when she sees just how red his face is, too. “Would you date me…? Because I’m not exactly always Ladybug…”

“Marinette,” he chuckles, his face just as red as hers and smile extremely embarrassed, “I would totally date you.”

“Really?!” Both heads snap to the ladder, where Alya’s peeking through, her grin wide. “Oh my God, this is so cute!”

“Alya…!” Marinette’s face lights up again, and she’s caught between so many emotions it gives her a bit of a headache. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working with Nino right now?”

“We’re taking a break while he gets us snacks from your parents. So I thought I’d check in on you two, see how it’s going. It seems to be going very well!” She grins at the two, then disappears back down the ladder.

Marinette groans, embarrassed about her friend. Adrien outright laughs though, seeming much more relaxed since that unexpected interruption. “Alya is a very interesting person, isn’t she?”

She sighs and nods, managing a slight smile. “Yeah… She is. But I love her anyways. It’s what makes her so special.” As much of a handful as her best friend can be, she’s still her best friend and nothing is going to change that.

Adrien nods, then slowly runs his fingers through his hair. “After this project is over with… Do you want to maybe… Go on a date? There’s a fashion show my father wants me to go to so I can ‘experience other designers’.” He doesn’t physically do air quotes, but his tone implies them. “I was planning on inviting you anyways, since you want to be a designer… But we can make it a date. Maybe get some dinner before.”

“You were going to invite me anyways?” Her voice is just a squeak, and she’s staring at him with wide eyes. He was planning on inviting her to a fashion show that his father thinks would be a good growing experience for him? That means it must be a big one. An important one. Something she wouldn’t ever get to see until she would be a big-name fashion designer getting invited to these events. “I-I mean, of course I would like to go to that! That would be awesome!”

He grins. “Then it’s settled. I’ll make us reservations for dinner, so don’t worry about that. Now, shall we get back to this project? I’m sure Nino and Alya are almost done, if Nino’s taking a break to eat.”


	8. The Ship Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the project, Adrien and Marinette go on their date. And after the date, Adrien walks her home to make sure she gets there safely - because obviously Ladybug can't take care of herself.

The project went well. The date went miraculously. Marinette honestly has no idea what to do with herself as Adrien walks her home (the show had apparently been close enough to walk to, which he seemed pretty relieved about), so she keeps to herself, fidgeting as she tries to think of something. Not only is she on a date with her crush, but he’s dressed up and looking very nice. He’s good looking in magazines and on posters, but there’s something different about it when he’s in person.

“I haven’t had a chance to say this yet… But you look really nice, Marinette. Did you make these clothes yourself?” He’s trying to be casual about his compliment, but his tone is clearly embarrassed.

She looks up at him with a shy grin, face red. “Y-Yeah… This is a design I’ve been working on… I figured what better way to test it out than to use it out, right?” She doesn’t know whether he used his question about her designing and sewing the outfit to make his compliment seem more casual, but the fact that there’s something else for her to latch onto certainly helps her feel more at ease. A compliment alone would have likely overloaded her.

“You look really nice, too, Adrien.” She grins a bit more naturally, then giggles as she sees his face light up. “Is that a new outfit from your father’s line?”

He smiles back at her, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah… It is. Sort of. I took the liberty to change a bit of it without his knowledge. Don’t tell Nathalie, though.”

Marinette nods, happy that he trusts her with that kind of knowledge. “I don’t know what change you made, but the outfit looks very good. Definitely the same kind of quality as your father’s lines.” If he didn’t tell her, she wouldn’t have known there had been any alterations. “Maybe after school one day you can show me what you changed on it?”

If it wasn’t for how late it is, she would ask about whether he could show her now, but she knows her parents are waiting for her at home with questions. They were absolutely ecstatic when she said she has a date with Adrien; they already treat him as their son and talk about his as such.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe you’ll have some ideas I can bring up to my father. He likes your work.”

“Really?!”

Adrien laughs and nods, smiling. “He does. I’m sure if he ever needs an assistant fashion designer, he’d look to you first.”

Marinette grins wide, very pleased to hear that. There isn’t a doubt in her mind that Adrien’s exaggerating - he doesn’t do that. He may be assuming things, since it doesn’t sound like his father has outright said that, but just the fact that Adrien knows his father thinks her work is good is enough to make her the happiest girl alive.

With a happy hum, she nearly skips, stopping in her tracks when she feels a hand take hers. She looks back at Adrien, her cheeks red, to see him blushing a bit as well. “You were about to skip into the road.”

“Oh.” She grins sheepishly, then rubs the back of her neck. She hadn’t noticed that. “Thanks, Adrien…”

“Of course, My Lady,” he teases, bowing to her a bit before leading the way along the crosswalk, still holding her hand.

She blushes more and scurries along with him, but there’s a grin stuck on her face that she can’t get rid of. She’s holding Adrien Agreste’s hand! It’s surprisingly cold. Maybe her hand is too hot. Maybe her hand is all sweaty. Just thinking about that makes her freak out, but she calms down when she feels Adrien squeeze her hand.

“You’re awfully tense, Marinette. If this is too much, we don’t have to hold hands. But your hand is really warm. It’s kind of nice. My hands are always cold.” He smiles at her, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed anymore.

She stares at him for a second, then quickly shakes her head. “N-No, it’s not too much…! It’s nice… I never knew your hands were so cold…”

Adrien shrugs, brushing it off. “It doesn’t bother me. But I believe we’re at our destination now, aren’t we?” He gestures to the building beside them, the building that acts as her family’s bakery and home.

“Ah… Yeah, this is my place.” She stares up at the building, then turns to him and smiles. “Thank you for the wonderful date, Adrien.”

“Anytime, My Lady,” he hums, leaning down as he brings her hand up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. When she goes completely rigid and blushes, he kisses her cheek. “I had a fun time as well. We should go out more often. I’ll see what I can do with my schedule.”

“O-Okay… That would be great… Er, Adrien?”

“Yes?” He smiles at her, taking a small step back as he lets go of her hand, keeping a respectable distance between them. He may have just kissed her hand and cheek, but he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened in her bedroom with them causing an awkward silence because of how close their faces are.

Marinette shifts a bit, wringing her hands together. “Does this make us… A couple? You know, boyfriend and girlfriend…?” It feels weird to ask the question, it feels surreal that this is even an option despite the fact that they just went on a date, but she needs to know tonight.

Adrien smiles and nods. “I would certainly like it to. Being able to call Marinette Dupain-Chang my girlfriend would be an honor.”

Her face glows red, and she stammers over her words before finally getting out, “S-Same to you…”

“Then I guess we’re a couple now.” He chuckles, grinning. “Just think of Chloé’s face when she hears about this.”

“Oh no, she’s going to be horrible about this.” But even though she says that, Marinette’s giggling at the thought. Chloé’s going to be absolutely furious. Maybe she’s storm out of the school in a rage.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien.” She smiles and waves as he leaves, then does a little happy dance before going into her home, beaming happily.

Her parents greet her with questions, her father pulling her into one of his bear hugs as he talks about how proud he is of her going on a date with ‘that handsome boy’. The family stays up for almost an hour talking as Marinette gives the summary of the date and answers their questions, then kisses her parents’ cheeks goodnight and leaves to go to sleep.

It’s another hour until she’s able to fall asleep, busy giggling with Tikki and writing in her journal before she’s finally able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Last chapter! That's what I'm aiming for, at least. I don't see a reason to go on past this. So I hope you all have enjoyed this short ride with my first Miraculous fanfiction. ^u^


End file.
